Botanical classification: Rosa hybrid.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULpm003xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between the female seed parent, an un-named seedling, and the male pollen parent, xe2x80x98FRYjingoxe2x80x99, a non-patented rose variety. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1993 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULpm003xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its female seed parent, an un-named seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While the seed parent has an open flower size of 100-130 mm, xe2x80x98POULpm003xe2x80x99 is 80 mm.
2. The seed parent has a higher average petal count than xe2x80x98POULpm003xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its male pollen parent, xe2x80x98FRYjingoxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While the pollen parent has more orange and red pigment in the flower color than xe2x80x98POULpm003xe2x80x99.
2. The pollen parent has more of an uneven growth habit than xe2x80x98POULpm003xe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant yellow flowers;
2. Vigorous, compact, and even growth when propagated as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98Poulpm003xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter of 1994 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULpm003xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring of 1994 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULpm003xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1994. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULpm003xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.